


A Fever You Can't Sweat Out

by YourWorstKeptSecret



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Horniness, Mildly Dubious Consent, Naked Male Clothed Female, Oral Sex, Penises, Plot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Random & Short, Sexual Tension, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-09 03:41:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17994182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourWorstKeptSecret/pseuds/YourWorstKeptSecret
Summary: This is a story about how one hapless assistant, becomes embroiled in an arousal fuelled morning, that eventually leads to her on her back and rolling around in the sack with one of her bosses.Titania, the personal assistant to the GazettE, had no idea what her world had come too. All she wanted to do, was her job. A job that was simple. Wake them. Lay out their clothes. Start their showers. Make their breakfasts. Tasks that she's been doing for years, without any problems or insanity. However, it seems someone plotted against her because she ends up in outlandish situations with her bosses. She now knows what four-fifths of her bosses penises look like, as well as what they ALL look like out of their clothes. These situations are happening, seemingly by accident but are no less horn inducing. Titania is feeling her celibacy and she's feeling it hard. Will she survive the morning without ending it on her back, in bed with a boss? It doesn't seem that way.





	1. Start Your Day Titania

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a RukiXOC. It will not be long at all. 7 parts and each very short. It should all be uploaded tonight. This also includes, what seems like sexual harassment but it's not, it'll just seem that way. In the meantime, lets start off with a group photo!
> 
>  
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/146688857@N04/33399428578/in/album-72157690149611843/)  
> 

Titania heaved a massive sigh as she swatted at her incessant alarm clock. This was an ungodly time to wake up but she needed to do so, she had five men that she had to ensure were ready for their days. Three AM start or no, it had to be done. She had six hours in which to get herself showered and dressed, then make her way to each mans house and make sure they were all up and had everything they needed. She had been the personal assistant to the members of the GazettE for three years now and she had to service every single one of them. They had tried to lighten her load by giving her a team of PA’s to help but each girl had dropped out after only three months or so because they couldn’t handle the crazy schedule that the guys had and so, after multiple failed attempts, she told them enough was enough and that she would just do it all. In light of this, the guys had motioned for her to get paid a shit ton more than she was originally being paid, to take into account the fact that she assisted five people. She grabbed her planner off her bedside table and flipped it open to todays date, looking over it as she made her way to the kitchen to get some coffee. 

As her coffee was brewing she went over the day. Ok, so to Reita’s house first. He needed clothes laid out and breakfast made, as he would be showering when she arrived. Then, off to Kai’s, wake up call, clothes and coffee, would take care of his own breakfast. After him, she needed to get over to Uruha. He needed a wake up, breakfast but had already left out his own clothes but would appreciate her starting his shower before she woke him, so he could get straight up and jump into it, showering while she made breakfast. After Uruha, she would be hitting Aoi’s place for wake up, breakfast and coffee, clothes and shower. Then lastly, she would go to the furthest house out, which was Ruki’s. He would need wake up, clothes, shower, breakfast and would appreciate it, if she made sure that Coron was let out and fed. She sighed as she glanced at her coffee pot, seeing that enough had dripped in to make her first cup and so grabbing a mug, she poured the energy giving liquid into it, adding cream and sugar, stepping outside for a cigarette. 

As she sat on her porch, drinking her coffee and smoking, she continued looking at her planner. All cars were going to arrive to each members house an hour apart from one another. They would then take them to the venue for ten am. They had stage rehearsal for tomorrows live and last minute confirmations of set lists, stage lighting and pyrotechnics. After that, it was off to a promo shoot for the new album Ninth, for two pm. Two hours later would find them heading to the video studios for a meeting about the shooting for Falling, which would take place two days from now. So not an absolutely jam packed schedule today, just a lot of traveling. She would also need to make sure that everyone broke from rehearsal and had their lunch at twelve pm. But she would need to make sure that she had the appropriate amount of snacks and beverages with her, so that they could keep their energy levels up throughout the day. She wouldn’t have to worry about their dinner today, they would be finishing early enough, that they could take care of that on their own.

To a lot of people, everything she did for the boys, would seem like an obnoxious and shallow, display of laziness on their parts but that wasn’t the case at all. They had such crazy schedules that they literally needed help with these things. They traveled a lot and were always doing a bunch of things every day. If they had to take care of all of that themselves, on top of their professional responsibilities, they would never sleep. Her job was to make it easier for them to get the appropriate amounts of sleep that they needed, when they didn’t need to worry or sweat the small stuff and honestly? She absolutely loved her job and the boys greatly appreciated everything she did for them. They were always showing little acts of thankfulness to her. Whether that was taking her to dinner, buying her small little sentimental gifts, or ensuring that she had everything she needed, in order to do her job to the best of her ability. 

Uruha for example, was always making sure that she took breathers to eat and recharge. Aoi was always checking on her well-being and wasn’t afraid to tell her to go lie down in the dressing rooms of venues when they were working and didn’t need her, so that she could get a nap and he always made sure she woke up at a decent time. Then there was Kai, he was always leaving her little thank you cards, with either movie tickets, gift cards etc telling her to go get something nice for herself. Reita, knowing how much she liked video games, was always buying her games that he thought she would like and gifting them to her. 

Ruki though, Ruki was the one that really made it a point to look out for her. He always made sure she had things that would keep her health in good condition. If she was looking too drained, he was shoving Vitamin C down her throat, figuratively speaking, making sure she kept taking her immuno boosters and such. He would also make sure he alone, took her to dinner once a month, or making sure she would get a spa day and general health and well being things. If she had trouble sleeping and happened to mention it, all of a sudden she would find a sleep aid and a note from him explaining that it was what he used when he struggled with sleep. Or if she was starting to get sick, he would load her up with everything and anything to help her fight whatever it was and she was always over the worst of it within a couple days. Yeah he was the epitome of a ‘mother hen’. But that was her bosses for you. They looked out for her in return, so she didn’t mind the ‘crazy’ parts of her work. 

She drained her coffee mug and put out her cigarette, making her way back inside and putting her coffee mug into the sink. It was time to shower. She would eat a little later.

Soon she was out of the shower and had made her way into her bedroom to get dressed. She dropped her robe to the floor, her naked body erupting into goose bumps as the cooler air of her room hit her exposed skin. She shivered a little and hastily moved to put on her underwear and nude seamed stokings, that had sexy lace detailing at the top, even though her skirt would hide it, she still loved them anyway. Her matching bra and panties were red satin with black lace overlay today. 

She loved pretty and sexy lingerie, even though she wasn’t getting any from anyone, she still liked knowing that she looked good under her clothes and when she looked good, she felt good. Once her underwear was on, she grabbed her black pencil skirt, and slipped it on, the slightly flared hem, falling to just below her knees. She smoothed the skirt down once she had it zippered and then grabbed her red cap sleeved button blouse, that had a cute ruffle design down the middle of the chest, the design stopping just below her ample breasts, she kept the first few buttons undone, showing just a peak of cleavage and nothing more. Once she was done, she picked up her red velvet heels and grabbing her phone, made her way downstairs again, setting her shoes by the genkan and then made her way back to the kitchen. 

She grabbed her travel mug, a large twenty four ounce thing and filled it with coffee, adding creamer and sugar and stirring before she screwed the lid in place. She turned to her fridge and pulled out some Greek yogurt, cheese chunks and a fruit cup, then closing the door, turned to the table and threw the food and her phone into her black and red leather purse, a Christmas gift from Ruki, added a spoon and then zippered the purse. She threw it over her shoulder, grabbed her keys and coffee and out the door she went, stopping only to slip on her shoes and grab her thigh length red coat and Reita’s dry cleaning. And before she knew it, she was in her car and off to Reita’s house.


	2. The Curious Case of Reita

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here! Have a Reita to look at!
> 
>  
> 
> [](http://s38.photobucket.com/user/LittleXNikki/media/Reita/f2f437f9e9987804c10f77333e1d1d91_zpsp5rwvosd.jpg.html)  
> 

Reita lived only about fifteen minutes from her, so it wasn’t long before she was pulling up at his security gates. She jumped out of her car, leaving it running and walked over to the keypad and pumped in his code. Within seconds the electronic gates were opening for her. She rushed back to her car, got in and drove onto the property, hearing the clang of the gates as they closed behind her. All the guys had tall, electronic, keypad entry gates on all their properties and she hadn’t been allowed to write down their codes, for obvious reasons, so she had, had to memorize all five, ten digit, individual codes. That had been hell for the first few weeks trying to remember all of them but now it was burned into her memory and she could pump each in with her eyes closed. Coming from her thoughts, she parked her car beside Reita’s motorcycle and grabbing his dry cleaning, got out and made her way to his door, locking her car as she went. 

She typed in another code, which opened an exterior key safe that held Reita’s front door key. She took this out and let herself in, locking it back into the safe after she was done. She closed the door behind her and kicked off her shoes, sliding the genkan door open and stepping though into his hallway. She closed the door again, getting ready to make her way into the living room, just to drop to her knees with a startled yell as Reita’s cockatiel flew at her, squawking all the while, soon joined by the yelling of Reita as he ran into the hallway. Titania turned to ask him what the hell was going on, just to let out a loud squeak of surprise as she was greeted with a very naked, very wet Reita, her only saving grace, he had a small towel covering his nether parts, it was barely covering but still, at least she couldn’t see what made him a man. Titania felt her arousal slam into her, oh dear lord. She knew her bosses were hot, but god damn. 

‘Oh! Good morning Titania. How are you this morning? Good I hope. I’m sorry, Kenji managed to escape his cage. I’ve been chasing him for the past ten minutes, he flew into my bathroom while I was finishing showering, hence my current state.’ Reita explained, smirking at her reaction to him. 

‘Ah hah! No, no problem!’ Titania squeaked out, her body pulsing, once again letting her know that it appreciated Reita’s form. She wasn’t even attracted to Reita like that! So what the hell was her body doing? Sure she appreciated his form but he had never aroused her before. She needed laid. That was it. She just needed to get some and everything would be fine again. 

‘Here, let me help.’ Titania added, she then set his dry cleaning on the chair that sat in the hall. 

She cupped her hands around her mouth and using a very old technique that she had been taught, growing up in the Scottish highlands, she released a very specific set of vocalisations. And just like she knew he would, Kenji came flying straight to her and perched on her shoulder, covering his head with his wing as he twittered lightly. She walked into the living room then and put him back into his cage, the bird immediately taking up a roosting posture. 

‘Whoa. What did you do? Usually I’m chasing him around for like thirty minutes or more.’ Reita asked in shock and surprise. 

‘It’s an old technique used in my Celtic homelands, passed down to us from the Scandiavian lands, it’s called Kolling. Most animals, doesn’t matter the species, respond to it in some form or another and generally come to the vocalist. It’s used mostly for calling back free ranging cattle. My parents keep a large farm, so I was taught early on, how to use that technique. I’ll teach it to you some time.’ Titania replied. 

Reita nodded in understanding and then walked over to her, placing his hand on her cheek and sliding it down to hold her chin and speaking lowly, sending her into a downward spiral of terrible thoughts. 

‘I would like that very much. Anything that can help me control that bird and I’ll have an excuse to have you to myself for a while.’ Then, with a wink, he turned and made his way back into the hall and, she assumed, to finish his shower, she jumped to follow him, she needed to lay his clothes out. As she stepped into the hall, she grabbed the laundry and ran up the stairs, taking a left, went further down the hall and then left into Reita’s black and red bedroom, surprising him as he was about to drop his towel. 

‘My, my, chasing after me. Pray tell is there something else you wanted from me?’ He spoke saucily, making Titania, sigh in frustration. 

‘That was inappropriate! I’m up here to get your clothes and hang your dry cleaning, I thought you’d be back in the shower. You still have conditioner in your hair.’ Titania huffed at him, crossing her arms under her chest, pressing her breasts further together, drawing Reita’s eyes to the area.

‘Oh. Well, I better take care of that then. Oh and Titania? You can forego my underwear today. It’s feeling like a commando kinda day.’ He replied flicking his eyes back to hers, smirking as her’s widened. He turned then, making his way into his en-suite.

Once Titania heard his shower starting up again, was when she deigned herself to sigh out her frustration. What the hell was going on today? Reita was acting really weird and overly flirtatious and insinuative. That wasn’t like him. Never had he displayed any sexual interest in her, so what the hell? It was driving her nuts, her body was already burning with her arousal, making it hard for her to concentrate. Shaking her head, deciding to figure it out later, she turned and hung his dry cleaning in his wardrobe and then began pulling out his clothes for the day. She pulled out black skinny jeans, his favourite pair and laid them across the bed neatly. Turning back to the wardrobe, she decided to pick out a white button shirt, with pale gray pinstripes running down it and laid this on the bed, then pulled out his shoe rack and lifted his black high top skate shoes, setting these on the floor by the bed. She then turned back to the wardrobe one last time and opened the other door, where his favourite jackets were hung, her hand going straight for his leather biker jacket. 

She closed the doors then turned and laid the jacket beside his clothing, making her way over to his accessories drawer and pulling out a white nose band, with pale gray jacquard print. She still couldn’t understand what Reita didn’t like about his nose, it looked perfectly fine and formed to her but who was she to judge? Not her body, so her opinion didn’t count. She nudged the drawer closed with her hip and then laid the nose band across the jacket. Satisfied with her work, she left his room and made her way back down and into the kitchen, prepping his breakfast for him. She had just finished plating his food and pouring his coffee, when he came downstairs, dressed this time, thank the gods. She placed the food and coffee at the table, where she had already taken care of his place setting. He smiled disarmingly as he sat down, taking her hand into his and holding it as he looked into her eyes and thanked her. Titania, smiled back, even though her heart was pounding, nodding to him and telling him it was fine. She then gently pulled her hand away and told him to eat up because the car would he here for him in about forty minutes or so. He nodded and turned to his food and started to eat. Seeing that he was ready to go, she said her goodbyes and then practically ran from his house and back out to her car. 

Once she was in her car, she let loose a sigh so long and deep, she was surprised that she didn’t pass out. The fuck was that all about really? She hoped that was all the weirdness she was going to face today because she wasn’t sure if she could handle anymore from the rest. If only she had known, that the incident with Reita was only the beginning of a series of weird and body killing events, that would take place this morning, culminating and ending with something that she never thought would happen, maybe she would have just stayed in bed and called in sick. Or maybe not. Either way, Titania hadn’t been blessed with future sight and so, she started her car and made her way to the next band members house, Kai’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gifs!! 
> 
>  
> 
> [](http://s38.photobucket.com/user/LittleXNikki/media/Reita/9dfb9c7e33a704df0cb044c0429e7d0a_zpsttyydfli.gif.html)  
> 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [](http://s38.photobucket.com/user/LittleXNikki/media/Reita/ce9cb908a3e96119e6c29477f27d1be1_zps5wcpjfkh.gif.html)  
> 


	3. The Dubious Kai Debacle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now have a Kai!
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/146688857@N04/46163669635/in/album-72157689649772823/)

Twenty five minutes later, found Titania stepping into Kai’s place, the genkan smelling like sandalwood and ginger. He must have burned incense the night before. She slid in to the entrance hall and made a beeline for the kitchen, turning on lights as she went. Once she hit the kitchen, she started his coffee pot, only filling it half way as he would have one cup of coffee to wake up and then fill a thermos with the rest. She sat at the kitchen table, after opening his kitchen window a small degree and locking it in place, and waited for the coffee to brew and checked the time. Ok, good, she was still on schedule, even with the crazy that had occurred at Reita’s. She sighed and decided another cigarette was in order and so she slipped out onto Kai’s back patio, where he smoked and had told her, that she should feel free to do the same when she was at his place for whatever reason. She sat on the deck chair and pulled her cigarettes free. She took one from the pack and lit it, then sank back into the comfortable chair, deciding that now would be a good time to start unpacking Reita. 

She sat for ten minutes, just thinking about what had happened but could still not come up with a reason for it. She had nothing to explain the behavior and so, decided it best to just let it lie and hope it didn’t happen again. Maybe he woke up broken this morning or something, she didn’t know but she wasn’t going to dwell on it and drive herself into insanity. Que sera, sera. She came back to earth as she heard the high pitched beep of Kai’s coffee maker, letting her know the brew cycle was complete and so she got up and moved back inside, having already finished her cigarette, five minutes before. 

Soon she was making her way upstairs to Kai’s pale green bedroom, opening the door quietly and making her way into the room, not turning on any lights yet. She sat his coffee down on his bedside table and then made her way over to his walk in closet, closing the door behind her and turning on the light. She went through and picked out his clothes. Dark blue, distressed jeans, black button shirt, his black leather and silver buckle belt, a black tweed thigh length jacket and his favourite pair of black leather combat boots. Once she was done with the main part of the wardrobe, she then walked to the drawers that against the wall in the closet and pulled open the top two, lifting a pair of tight, green silk boxers from one and closing it and a simple pair of black sock from the other and closing that one too. She draped all of Kai’s clothes over her arm, holding the boots in her hand and left his closet, leaving the door open just enough, that she could see the ottoman that she would lay his clothes on, but not enough that it disturbed Kai before he was ready. Once his clothes were laid out she moved walked over to his en-suite bathroom and closing the door over, turned on the vanity lights, bathing the room in soft lighting, just enough to see but not enough to bother Kai’s light sensitive eyes, something he suffered first thing in the morning. Seeing the object of her intention, Titania walked over to the shower and started it, getting it to the perfect temperature for Kai. Once that was done she laid out fresh towels and then made her way back into his bedroom. She walked over to his bedside and seeing his outline on his bed, she leaned down, so her mouth was level with his ear as her hand came up and over him to gently shake his opposite shoulder. 

‘Kai-sama. Kai-sama, it’s Titania, you need to wake up now. It’s time for your day to start.’ She cooed softly, feeling him stir, as his hand came up and rested over hers, squeezing lightly. 

She knew exactly how to wake up every band member, they were all different. The way she woke Kai, didn’t work for Aoi, and the way she woke Aoi, didn’t work for Uruha etcetera. Each had a specific way, that they needed to be woken up, in order to wake up in a good mood. Especially Aoi as he was the grumpiest of them all. 

‘Mmm. Good morning beautiful. I like your wake up calls.’ Came Kai’s, sleep clogged voice. 

She widened her eyes at what he said. The hell?? Oh no, not Kai to! As she was dreading these next lot of minutes, her mind decided to supply her with the fact, that his voice was sexily deep when he was waking up and that her body approved, as she felt a pulse and then a shiver go through her. 

‘Ah..Kai-sama, I think you’re still asleep. You’ve never greeted me like that before.’ Titania replied, with a light but nervous laugh. ‘Come on now, I need to turn on the light. Your coffee is on the night stand getting cold and you’re wasting water.’ She added and went to move but froze as she felt Kai’s hand travel from hers and on up her arm, going to the back of her neck as he pulled her head down gently, sending her off balance, to stumble and accidentally sit on the bed, her face resting in the crook of his neck. 

‘Just five more minutes. You smell different today Titania-chan. Did you wear something different to your usual scent? It smells wonderful.’ He spoke into her ear, her shivers coming back with a vengeance. Oh shit. She was going to die today. She had to. This was too much. 

‘Five minutes we don’t have I’m afraid. We’re on a schedule. I’ve left your clothes out and you have fresh towels in the shower. Come on now Kai-sama, let me up, I can’t breathe too well.’ 

‘Hmm. You do sound labored, I wonder why? That’s not like you and I know you have plenty of breathing room. But fine. Turn the light on then.’ He replied, his voice holding a tone to it that Titania couldn’t place but she decided to ignore it.

She pulled away from him quickly, as soon as he moved his hand and she reached over and switched on the soft light of the table lamp. She went to leave then when she remembered she had to tell him about the car.

‘Oh, Kai-sam...’ Her voice cut off abruptly, as her breath stopped in her chest. Oh.Dear.Lord.

As she turned to speak, Kai had pushed off the covers and started to sit up in bed, only to stop midway, his fore arms supporting his body, his right leg bent at the knee, while his left was still stretched out, which would have been fine except he.was.completely.naked! And standing proudly, from a neatly trimmed trail, that flowed into patch of dark hair, was his manhood, stiff, raging and huge! He was totally ripped too, from his lightly defined abs, to his strong and muscled thighs. Titania let out a small scream of surprise as she spun around, showing her back to Kai! Her hands came up immediately to cover her burning face as her body reacted violently to his masculine form. Gods help her now! Let this day be all a dream! It wasn’t even six AM yet and already she had seen more of two fifths of her bosses than she had wanted. Ok, she had secretly wondered what they looked like under their clothes, especially Ruki but THAT was BESIDE the point! 

‘I. I. I am so sorry Kai-sama, I did NOT mean to do that! I didn’t think you’d be nude.’ Titania squeaked, out, her embarrassment and arousal leaking through her voice. 

‘Oh, you’re quite alright Titania-chan. It was my fault, I shouldn’t have slept naked last night, knowing you would be here this morning, I just got much too hot. But, I’m not ashamed of my body. I am curious though, did you like what you saw?’ Kai asked, his tone seductive, making Titania shudder and close her eyes, as she tried to regain control of her body and hormones. 

Yes. Yes she had but she couldn’t exactly say he was sexy as fuck, not to his face anyway. 

She cleared her throat. 

‘It’s ok Kai-sama. I should have considered the possibility. I have to strip off too when I get too warm at night, so I understand.’ 

‘Oh, you do now? Well isn’t that a nice mental image for me. You didn’t answer my question though. Did you like what you saw?’ 

Titania jumped, when his voice sounded right by her ear, he was behind her. She hadn’t even heard him MOVE! And was that? Was she feeling his? Oh God. What was wrong with her!? Most girls would be taking this as sexual harassment! But why did she want to turn around and drop to her knees and start a little something, something with him!? Was she really THAT horny? Did she need sex THAT bad!? That all she could feel right now, was straight arousal and trying to stamp the urge to roll around on his bed with him for a while and introduce a certain part of her, to that monster between his legs. Maybe she should stop by that sex shop she had seen a few weeks ago, after work tonight and treat herself to some silicone and batteries?

‘Still waiting beautiful.’ Came Kai’s voice again, deeper this time. How was that possible?

Oh to hell with it, she thought. Stroke his ego, where’s the harm? Everyone liked to be complimented on their body from time to time. 

‘Yes Kai-sama. You are very...’ she paused here, taking a shaky breath ‘very handsome and very easy on the eyes.’ 

‘Oh? Thank you Titania-chan. I actually wasn’t expecting you to answer that. And I am sure that you are just as easy on the eyes, out of your clothes, as you are in them, maybe more so. If you ever decide to show me, let me know right away. Well, you need to get going to the rest of the guys, so I’ll catch you later.’ And then just like that, he was off, walking towards his bathroom. 

Titania, for all her cursing of herself, brazenly watched him walk past her and into the bathroom, noting that his ass was down right deliciously pert and toned and she just wanted to squeeze it. God damn her. She was a pervert. Definitely a pervert. She hoped against hope that THIS was the last of this cosmic flip off that the universe was seemingly giving her today. Because if not? She was going to end up fucking ONE of her bosses, before the morning even got fully going and she was getting to a point that she didn’t care which, although she did have a preference. She shook her head, deciding to just text Kai the time his car would show and then she was out of there. Moving so fast that she didn’t even remember getting into her car or leaving his driveway, she only tuned back in, when she was pulling into Uruha’s a good fifteen minute drive away from Kai’s.


	4. The Uruha Butterfly Effect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh snaps, we're down three members, with two more to go. Poor Titania. 
> 
> Anyway, have a Uruha-Sama:
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/146688857@N04/32200894077/in/album-72157705393277001/)

Titania walked upstairs, Uruha’s breakfast already in hand on a tray, her heart kicking out an agitated beat, while her body was twitching in a different way. She really hoped she wouldn’t have any issues with Uruha this morning. Her tolerance for all this crap getting dangerously close to its limit. If she saw one more naked man today, who had suddenly woke up as a broken horn dog, she was going to scream. Was there something in the air? The water? What was it? All she knew was that her womanly self could NOT handle all of the serious eye candy she was receiving today. She sighed as she opened the door to Uruha’s room. Maybe she should start knocking everyone’s doors again? She had stopped because they had told her that she didn’t need too and that she could just come in. But after today, she was seriously contemplating the knocking again. As she opened the door, however, two very scantily dressed women came scampering out. Oh, you had to be kidding? Really Uruha? 

One of the women stopped and gave her a haughty look. 

‘Sorry honey, but you’ll probably not do any better than me. I think I made him break. You..’ She took a look up and down Titania’s form with a scoff ‘CLEARLY won’t compare.’ 

‘And you’re CLEARLY an absolute slut. So I invite you to contemplate, how utterly insignificant I find you, your comments and your trashy ways. Get the fuck out of my bosses house. He doesn’t appreciate when his bed warmers overstay their welcome. Because that’s all you were, sweetie, a tumble in his sheets, which is probably why he had the second girl, you obviously didn’t do a very good job. Oh and, considering I’ve made guys pass out with my head game alone, I am pretty sure I have you beat. Toodle loo now.’ Titania snapped out. Her tone was harsh and cutting as she stepped into Uruha’s room and slammed his door in the chicks face. Her tolerance was finally gone. She could be a savage when she wanted to be.

‘I would be HIGHLY interested in that head game of yours. Passing out huh? Why don’t you put your money where your mouth is?’ A sexy voice came from the darkness in the room. 

Titania groaned. Oh fuckity! But rather than her flustered self coming to the fore, Titania found her angry self, popping up instead. FINALLY! Were had that bitch been all morning?

‘You know what Uruha. Don’t even start with me.’ Titania began, flipping on the bedside lights. Dawn just barely starting to peek through the small gaps in his curtained windows and turned to him, fully expecting what she was about to see. Yep. Naked as the day he was born and covered in hickeys and scratches. And yep, cock raised like a flag pole too. ‘I have had it up to here!’ She paused again, raising her hand above her head, then bringing it back down again. ‘With all of your guys’ shit this morning! I am so fucking done that it’s not even funny! I am agitated, I am confused as fuck, I am hornier than a teenage boy on crack to a point that it’s PAINFUL and I’m BEHIND schedule because of all this bullshit! Did you all wake up without your brains this morning?’

As she ranted, she made her way over to the windows in the room and started pulling the curtains open, revealing the sheer blue voile covering over them. Uruhas room was decorated in a mixture of blues and grays, it was meant as a calming space, for not only him when he was alone but for when he brought lovers home, whether that was male or female, it didn’t matter. The room was meant to calm and relax and obviously, it worked for him. She had lost track of how many times in the past three years that she had come face to face with some of Uruha’s fuck toys. It was always an interesting exchange. But this one was probably the rudest she’s ever faced. Bitch. 

‘Oh my, my, my sounds like someone needs to be laid! When was the last time you had a good tumble Titania? Because you shouldn’t be this worked up.’ Uruha asked as he sat up and pulled the tray to him, beginning to eat, stopping after a couple of bites to swallow some coffee. 

‘Are you really, just casually eating, while naked, while I’m still in the room? Are you not even gonna try and cover yourself? How are you NOT embarrassed!?’ 

‘Do I have something to be embarrassed off? I keep myself in good shape and I’m proud of my body, why should I try to hide it, while in the confines of my own home? Sure you’re here but you’re just happening to see me in all my naked glory, I don’t have an issue with that. Do you? And if so, let's unpack that. The human body is natural and nudity, is us in our most natural forms. Not something to be ashamed or embarrassed off.’ He said as he looked over his coffee mug, his eyes leveling on Titania. 

Titania stared at him for a few minutes, letting his words sink in. Why should he be embarrassed? He was right. He was at home, he obviously had a hell of a night last night, so it would make sense that he wouldn’t have rushed to clothe himself afterward and why should he anyway, even if he had of spent the night alone? Why did she have such a problem? She spent a majority of her time at home, naked as well, just because she could and she was comfortable. She slept naked. She, like everyone, obviously bathed naked and she chose to sometimes, not even bother to get dressed afterward, if she knew she wasn’t going anywhere and spent the day, reading, listening to music or catching up on paperwork, in bed and not clothed. So what was her issue? 

‘You know what Uru-sama. I don’t have time to talk it over right now. But we should definitely make some time to talk about that. I think that would be an interesting discussion. Well, eat. I have to start your shower. The car will be here in about forty minutes.’ Titania responded before flying into the bathroom and starting his shower for him. When she came out again, he was halfway finished with his food and she realized he didn’t have clothes laid out. 

‘Uruha-sama, where are your clothes? You said you’d be leaving them out but I don’t see them.’ 

‘Shit! I forgot to do that!’. As he went to set his food aside, to pick his stuff out, Titania stopped him. 

‘NO! You don’t have time. Tell me what you want and where to get it and I’ll grab it. Finish eating.’ 

Within minutes, Titania was pulling everything out for him and placing them in the bathroom, at the edge of the vanity and Uruha was finishing eating and walking into the bathroom. As they passed each other, Titania couldn’t help it and her eyes dragged along his form and her stomach clenched. It seemed he noticed though. 

‘See! There you go! That’s better. Ogle me. Appreciate the human form. Now you’re getting it. Don’t be afraid to check my ass out as you leave as well. I won’t mind.’ Titania laughed as she left the room, telling him she’d see him later and she did find herself pausing to look back. He actually had a very cute butt and she brazenly told him so. 

‘Cute booty you have there Uru-sama.’ The answering shout of ‘Oh, thank you!’ hitting her ears as she walked from his bedroom completely.   
Shaking her head as she slipped into her car, she took a moment to go back over the exchange between her and Uruha. She found that she was now questioning her reactions to all of what she saw this morning. Obvious answers were there of course, like why she would be horny as hell. But her other stirred feelings. Embarrassment? Comfort level? Why was it such a problem? So she was seeing naked men, why was that an issue? Was it because of the societal construct? It was true that society worked to sexualize the human form but in the same breath turned and shamed it’s nudity and the various body shapes and builds that were out there? So which was it? How should you feel about it? What she did know was that she needed to start viewing it as a positive rather than a negative and something to be ashamed of. She shouldn’t feel ashamed of enjoying the naked view of the men that she had worked so long for. They weren’t just her bosses anymore, they were now friends and she needed to realize that. The professionalism of their whole situation had changed long ago, to that of something more personal and close knitting. She pulled herself from her thoughts, who’d have thought, the resident GazettE playboy would be the one to change her views on how she looked at the human form. She smiled and sighed then headed off to Aoi’s.


	5. An Aoi-thentic Pointed Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> !!SENSITIVITY WARNING!! This chapter has some themes of dubious consent. If that will bother you, then please, just skip it. I understand these themes can easily trigger and make uncomfortable, some folks. I get it. I'm a survivor but writing these things, believe it or not, help me. I've spent too much time and money on therapy, to still shy from this. Although, I understand that my view would not be shared with some and that's ok. So just skip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that I took care of the seriousness of the summary. We are now at Aoi. Ruki is next. Maybe Titania's hellish day is about to come to a heavenly ending? 
> 
> Here, have an Aoi! 
> 
>  
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/146688857@N04/47025009902/in/album-72157676463831007/)  
> 

Titania made her way upstairs, breakfast tray in hand, with Moto, Aoi’s fat, gray tabby cat, winding around her feet as she went, making her steps overly cautious. This cat loved her for some reason and she couldn’t figure out why, as he was an asshole to everyone else except her and Aoi. He released a loud and croaky meow as she reached the top of the stairs and took a right, Moto running ahead of her and planting his butt outside Aoi’s room at the bottom of the hallway. He wanted into his human clearly. She reached the door and pushed down the handle, walking in backward as she clasped the loaded tray in her hands, Moto running in ahead of her again. She turned on the lamp, on the opposite side of the bed, to where Aoi slept and made her way back around, settling the tray on his table. 

She looked over at Aoi and couldn’t help but smile, he was grumpy as hell in the morning, but he sure was the cutest sleeper out of the group, second only to Ruki. Currently, he was sleeping on his side, in the fetal position, one hand under his pillow and the other on top of the pillow but under his head. His neck-length black hair, falling into his eyes a little as he snuffled lightly. Of course, he would kill her, if she ever told any of the guys how cute he was when he slept. But she was fine keeping the secret. There were certain things that she was privy too, with each member, that only that particular member knew. She could honestly write a book on the GazettE and it would be a best seller but she never would. She would never profit off any of the guys, that was a shitty thing to do to anyone, so she was happy to be the only person that knew most of that stuff. She shook her head ok, enough pretty sentiment, she had to wake this Goliath. 

She took a seat beside him on the bed, the only member she could do that with, and reaching her hand over him, she placed it on his head and started running her fingers through his hair lightly and whisper soft and quietly started to call to him, humming a favourite lullaby of his, in between her utterances of his name. This was apparently the way his mother had woken him while he had been growing up and to this day, remained the only way that he woke up in a good mood. She understood it though, she had a similar thing that was the only way she woke up decently if someone else was doing the waking. Soon, Aoi began to stir beside her, his eyes fluttering for a moment before the dark chocolate of them opened and looked at her. She smiled lightly and drew her hands from him just to be shocked when he grabbed her wrist and moved it back as he turned into his pillow again. 

‘Aoi-sama, come on now! You need to get up. We’re a little behind schedule this morning, a lot has happened already. So, you need to get up.’ Titania spoke. Her voice and tone soft. Her mind questioning what was up with him. He never wanted her to keep touching him after he had woken. It was just a thing of his. 

‘They’ll wait. It doesn’t matter how late we are, they’ll wait for us. I’m not ready to get up yet...’ He said, his voice thick with sleep but then he said something that made Titania’s mind grind to an absolute halt. FUCK! Not Aoi too!

‘Or to have you stop touching me. In fact...why don’t you get in here with me Titania-chan, you look tired. Your clothing is optional.’ He continued, moving his head to look at her dead in her eyes, although one of his was covered by his hair. 

‘Aoi-sama! Just what are you suggesting? You know what, I don’t care right now. Reita, Kai, Uruha and now you! I’ve had it with the lot of you! I swear to God! This has been a hell of a trip this morning! Which is NOT conducive to good health for a woman who has been celibate for the past two fucking years! I’m so done with having my body be a raging inferno around you all. And now you? The one person I was banking on being normal and you just asked me to sleep with you!’ Titania ranted, her tone high pitched as she felt as though her mind was fraying. 

‘I didn’t actually ask you to sleep with me Titania-chan. Not in the context that you meant. But...two years...that’s painful. Here’s an idea...’ He spoke again, rolling over onto his back and pulling his body up from under his covers. 

Shit, he was also not clothed at all and with every single inch of skin that was revealed, Titania found herself wanting it more and more. Her mind practically shut down, when he finally sat up straight enough, that his sheets fluttered down his body entirely, pooling around his thighs, just high enough that it hid his masculinity but still showed the top, of the dark patch of hair that nestled it. She noticed, with no amount of arousal that Aoi had an incredibly defined ‘V’ and she could have died. She wanted to lean down and lick and kiss her way down that, to the one place that was barely covered. 

‘Undress and get in here with me, I’ll take care of that little problem for you, trust me, I’m more than... equipped.’ He added and then he did the thing that she didn’t want, with how dangerously close she was, to taking him up on his offer, he gripped his sheets and with one fluid motion and threw them back, revealing his whole body and he did it while maintaining steady eye contact with her. 

Titania’s eyes went crazy huge, as she stared at his impressive package. Then as his words registered, she gasped loudly and tore her eyes away from his manliness, to look into his eyes. And oh boy, that was a mistake, his look was hooded and lustful. Then he tipped forward quickly, moving to reach out to her, she squeaked and scooted herself to the bottom of the bed, she had never moved so fast in her life. Aoi’s dark chuckle reached her ears as he brought a leg up and rested his arm on it, running his hands through his hair before looking at her again. 

‘Why so scared Titania-chan? I won’t bite, well, not unless you ask me too. Do you think I won’t be gentle with you?’ 

‘I’m not scared of you. I scared of myself and what I might do.’ 

‘Oh?’

‘I’m really close to just saying fuck it and well...fucking...I guess. Like I said, hell of a morning.’ 

‘So, I’m offering to do just that. So why not hop on?’ 

‘We can’t! We don’t have time and besides! That would be awkward. I mean, I don’t care that you’re older than me but I do know for a FACT, that you care about my age and that’s why today aside, you would never ‘make a move’. Yeah, I’ve heard you and Uruha talking. So, as much as I appreciate your offer of help with my...situation, I can’t allow myself to take it up.’ 

‘I could make an exception, to my age requirement, just this once.’ He replied, his tone low and then before she knew it, she was on her back and he was hovering over her on his knees, careful not to let any part of his body touch her, apart from his hands, she noticed. 

‘As much as I appreciate the sentiment. I won’t do that to you Aoi-sama. Thank you though and if it’s any consolation, your approach was definitely a turn on. Not that I needed any help there but still. And platonically here, you are also very sexy too. You should definitely put that to use, on some other special girl. Now let me up, I still need to get you ready, to get ready! Your car will arrive soon. Have breakfast and get your coffee, I’ll take care of everything else.’ Titania said as she sat up slightly and planted a kiss on his cheek. He sat back then with a small smile and Titania rolled off the bed and on to her feet, starting towards the wardrobes. 

‘Titania-chan...take care of yourself. Do it soon. You deserve to have it as well you know. Remember that, if you end up in a situation again, were you want sex. Go with it. Don’t sweat anything, don’t analyze, just let go and get done. Sex is just as important to a person’s well being as vitamins, food, water etc. I’ve forty years of life experience behind me, I know what I’m talking about.’ Aoi advised as he sat back against his headboard again, still not bothering to cover up and began to eat. 

Titania turned to him and smiled. 

‘I will Aoi-sama. If this morning has shown me anything, it’s that I need to stop denying myself the simple pleasures in life.’ 

‘Pleasure being the operative word, little lady.’ He replied with a smirk. Making Titania laugh as she went back to pulling his clothes free.


	6. The Rare Ruki Treatment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now! The eagerly awaited chapter. Will Titania finally get relief?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ * ~ : Mature scene marking at beginning and end, no likey, then skip to the second set of markings and continue from there. This one is twice as long as all the others, obviously because I can't exactly fit what happens, in just over 1500 words. 
> 
> Here! It's dangerous to go alone, take this with you:
> 
>  
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/146688857@N04/47057256912/in/album-72157705303615741/)  
> 

When Titania pulled into Ruki’s driveway, she sat for a few minutes and smoked, draining her travel mug of coffee. She needed to reassess herself. Gather her wits and fortitude before she walked into Ruki’s place. This morning had been absolutely chaotic and it had opened her eyes to a lot. She realised that, there was a lot that she had been denying herself, for her job and for her bosses. She had been single for the past three years because of it. Her schedule was just as crazy as the bands and it would be next to near impossible for a partner to accept that she was more out of home that she was in it. Even on her days off, she was still working. She would catch up on paperwork and then take care of her household things. So, she didn’t really have the ability to give attention to another human being, when it came to a relationship, because she already gave so much to five others. And on that subject, how could any man, approve off or accept, that their girlfriend spent the better parts of her days, seeing to every single need of five other men, none of which were him? 

The first year, she had tried to just have casual encounters here and there, as and when the need called for it. The problem with that was, the guys were down for that, until, inevitably, her phone would ring and up would pop one of the band members names and their photo and occasionally her piece for the night would see. For those men that didn’t know the GazettE, they assumed that they were her other hook-ups and things would go south fast. Then, for those that did know who the GazettE was, they would sleep with her anyway, like it was no big thing but then a few days later, her phone would blow up and it would be all requests, asking if she could get VIP tickets to a show, or if she could arrange a one on one meet with a member. So she had stopped all of that. There was no point and she couldn’t exactly shut her phone off, or ignore it while it rang. She could take the pictures off she supposed but even that wasn’t cool for her, she used the pictures faster than the name to see who was calling. With the pictures, she could give a glance and tell, oh that’s Ruki, or that’s Aoi, or Uruha etcetera. It was more efficient to quickly glance and know, than read the Kanji. 

She sighed, maybe they should try the team of PA’s thing again, maybe she’d have more time to herself and for a relationship. As soon as the thought hit her though, she immediately squashed it. No, that was a disaster, they couldn’t keep going through PA’s like they were going out of style. The guys had too much that they needed help with, to have inconsistencies like that, in their schedules. No, she was the best for this job and she, as well as they, knew it. It was pointless to beat an already dead horse. She stubbed out her cigarette and then got out of her car. They were running behind still, she needed to get Ruki taken care of quickly. She could think more later, once the day was done. Although, six pm had never looked further away. 

A few minutes later found Titania in Ruki’s entrance way, the rapid clicking of small paws on wood, heading straight for her. She flipped on a light and saw as Coron eagerly ran over to her, hopping around and rubbing against her hand as she pet the small dogs head. 

‘Hey baby! Lets get you outside! Then we’ll get you fed yeah?’ Titania said, the little dog releasing a quick bark as he bolted towards the kitchen, sliding around as he went, due to his claws not catching enough traction on his masters wood floors. Hmm, she would need to book an appointment with the groomer and have those clipped because Lord knows, Ruki had planned too but had probably gotten too busy and forgotten to call. 

About fifteen minutes later, found Titania, laying out Ruki’s breakfast and coffee. She had made extra coffee this morning, realising that she now needed a refill herself and she knew that Ruki wouldn’t care, as long as he could fill his own traveler, a little later on. As she finished loading up his tray, she heard the light scratching at the door, letting her know that Coron was done and wanted inside. She walked over and let him inside and then headed to the pantry, pulling out Coron’s dog food. She moved over to his dishes and filled one with the food, setting that back into the pantry, closed the door and then made her way back to the bowls and lifted the empty one, filling it with water and setting it back down. Seeing that Coron was happily munching away, she took the tray and made her way upstairs and into Ruki’s room. 

As she stepped into the room and sat the tray down, she looked over at Ruki and giggled quietly. He was wrapped up in his blankets like a burrito. His blonde hair a disheveled mess, the covers up over his chin. He was the cutest sleeper out of the group. He was almost always burritoed and honestly, she didn’t blame him, it was comfy as hell but he would be a disaster to sleep beside, unless you put two duvets on the bed. Then maybe, maybe he could be slept beside comfortably. She chuckled lightly again and walked over to the bed. 

Now Ruki was the most awkward one to wake, in the sense of the way that she had to do it. The only time she was allowed on his bed, was solely to wake him up. Not because he had told her so, oh no, he was chill as hell when it came to that, she just happened to self impose it. Taking a breath, Titania walked around the bed, and slid herself onto the other side of Ruki, snuggling up into him and putting her arm around his waist, which was hard to find, given he was more duvet than man currently. She then squeezed him against her lightly, speaking his name into his ear. Ruki liked pressure, gentle pressure. It helped him come round, he also liked the feeling of someone pressed against him, it wasn’t for any shady reasons, it just comforted him. This one had definitely been the most difficult to get used to when she had started to wake the guys and get to know their routines. She remembered that the first few times she had done this with Ruki, it had been a disaster, at least in her mind. 

Because Ruki burritoed himself, it was not surprising to find that, what you thought was his waist, was in fact much lower and you would accidentally touch him in his special place. Needless to say, this had happened to her more than once with Ruki and each time had been awkward as hell. But it seemed, it was only ever awkward for her, Ruki just rolled with it, making jokes as he went. But she was sure it was a little embarrassing for him too, after all it was his body. However, now if it happened, it was joked about by both of them. Ruki would be like, well you touched my dick again, to which she would reply Yep. That happened. I just can’t seem to help it. Or at least, similar exchanges but it was always joking. She didn’t realise, being as lost in her thoughts as she was, that her hand had moved upwards a little and she was now rubbing his chest lazily and she had also curled in closer. These were things she wasn’t aware off but Ruki had noticed, he was awake. 

‘Is there a reason why you are literally spooning me and stroking my chest Titania?’ Ruki asked, his tone curious. 

Titania, came out of her thoughts and after taking stock of her positioning and movements, she gasped and practically leaped from Ruki’s bed. 

‘Oh my god! I am SO sorry! That was...I didn’t realise what I was doing. My mind was occupied.’ Titania squeaked, her face blooming into a red frenzy. She watched, horrified at herself, as he moved around on his bed, smoothly extricating himself from his duvet and sitting up in bed to look over at her, his naked chest gracing her eyes, alongside all of the tattoo’s that littered his arms. He looked over at her as he reached for the coffee cup at his bedside, and watched her as he took a lazy sip. 

‘I didn’t say stop. Did I?’ He said finally. Titania stood and stared, blinking rapidly as his words connected in her mind. Really? Ruki? Him as well? 

‘No but I need to. My morning has been hell and I’m not risking my feverish self doing something inappropriate.’ 

‘It’s been hell has it?’ Ruki asked, his eyes narrowing in anger for some reason. What? 

‘Yes it has. Anyway, I need to sort your clothes. So give me a moment.’ Titania replied as she headed over to his closet. 

‘Hey Ruki-Sama? Casual or Business Casual, what are you feeling today.’ She called over her shoulder as she glanced through his clothes. 

‘Casual please. I want to be comfortable and I don’t have any VM meetings today, so casual is fine.’ Came his response, his voice sounding hot to her ears. Ruki always sounded the sexiest when he just woke up. His voice took an unusually deep and lilting tone, one that was completely different from his usual sound.

‘Ok, no problem then.’ She answered as she started to pull clothing from his wardrobe. 

She pulled out dark, stone wash jeans, a black graphic tee, a black hoodie that had a geisha on the back and pulled free, from his shoe rack, his favourite pair of vans and some short socks from his drawer. As she walked over to his bed again, to lay the clothes out she asked another question. 

‘Underwear or none today? What are you feeling?’ 

‘None. Now, how about you get up here beside me and tell me what has caused you to have a hellish morning? We have a little time. I can start my own shower.’ 

‘We really don’t Ruki-Sama. Your car will be here soon.’ 

‘Which is why you should tell me now, while I’m eating. C’mon Titania.’ He answered, patting the bed beside him. She sighed, he had a point and so she crawled up onto the bed, settling herself beside him. 

‘That’s a girl. So, what happened. You look very frazzled.’ He said with a smile and then took a bite of his food. 

‘All the band members have lost their damn minds, that’s what happened.’ 

‘Oh Dear. Start from the beginning then. This doesn’t sound like a gisty type of conversation.’

‘Ruki, I have literally seen everyone, bar you, completely naked this morning. Everyone. I now know what half of the band members are working with, which was something I did not need to know. I have been come on too. I’ve had insinuations made and I’ve been offered to be bedded. I have no fucking clue what has gotten into everyone. They all woke up broken evidently.’ Titania replied, sliding off her jacket and laying it across her lap. 

‘Well now. That has been an interesting morning for you then hasn’t it. Who offered to bed you?’  
‘Aoi. Of all the members, it was AOI! Like, I’m not even his type and I know that for a fact, so I have no damn idea what loosened in him.’ Titania huffed out as she crossed her arms under her chest and leaned back against Ruki’s head board, closing her eyes for a moment. 

‘As for the rest of them. I dunno where their heads were at.’

‘Ever think that maybe it’s because you’re an attractive woman? A woman that we know we can trust because she’s been with us, helping us live our lives for the past three years.’ Ruki asked. 

‘I’m not that attractive Ruki. Now you’re just being sweet.’ 

‘I very much beg to differ on that Titania. I’m being serious not sweet.’ Ruki answered, capturing her eyes and forcing her to hold his gaze, with how intense it was. 

‘Ruki...please don’t. I can’t handle anymore this morning. I will end up doing something that I shouldn’t. We’re behind too.’ 

‘So let yourself. You’re always taking care of someone else, you’re never taking care of yourself. So just once, look after you.’ Ruki answered quietly as he put the tray on the floor and the coffee back on the nightstand. 

Titania looked at him in question but before she could ask, he had moved his sheets and was on her. His lips finding her neck immediately, his hands gripping her hips and pulling her, so that she was laying on her back and he was moving over her. He paused in his ministrations and looked at her, speaking. 

‘Let it happen Titania. Let me look after your needs for once. Forget about timetables and delays and schedules. Just think about me and what I’ll do to you and how it’ll feel. I know you’ve wondered, I’m not stupid and you’re not stealthy.’ 

‘But the car and...’ Titania began but Ruki covered her mouth, narrowing his eyes at her. 

‘That’s thinking about schedules and timetables. What did I say?’ He said, his tone stern. 

‘But...’

‘No buts. All I want you to think about, is you, me and what’s about to happen in this bed. Yes or no Titania?’ 

She couldn’t speak. She wanted to tell him so desperately that she wanted this but her voice wouldn’t seem to work. But, it seemed it didn’t matter because he was seemingly able to read her eyes and know and so his lips descended again, capturing hers in a slow, gentle kiss, one that she quickly returned. As her mind supplied her with a reminder of Aoi’s parting words earlier. Soon the kiss turned deeper, more passionate as Ruki nipped at her bottom lip, asking for entrance. Titania sighed in bliss, giving him what he wanted and soon his tongue was seeking out hers. He tasted like coffee and something uniquely him and Titania moaned into his mouth as she relaxed in his arms even more. Soon his hands were moving though, ghosting down her shirt and deftly unbuttoning it, as he went and it wasn’t long before she felt the air hit her skin, her nipples pebbling immediately at the sudden change in temperature, straining against the red satin and black lace of her bra. Ruki pulled from her mouth and hmm’d his approval when he seen what she wore underneath as he pushed her shirt sleeves down her arms and then pulled it out from under her, throwing it to the floor at the side of the bed. 

‘So you’re a lingerie girl I see.’ He said with a dark chuckle as he started to kiss down her throat and on down to her covered breasts, kissing and nipping at the valley between them, his hands massaging the twin globes, thumbs brushing over her nipples. 

Titania arched up and released a small sigh as she let her whole body relax and enjoy what he was doing, just like he had said. His hands moved from her breasts and slid around her back as he quickly unclasped the bra and slid it from her body, throwing it to join her shirt on the floor, laying her torso bare to his gaze. His eyes darkened at the view, as he pulled his bottom lip between his teeth, releasing it shortly after, the action making goosebumps erupt across Titania’s body. His mouth work, as she called it, always drove her insane. He didn’t go right back to her chest though, instead he placed his hands underneath her hips and raised them, so that he could undo the zipper of her skirt. He rose up on his knees a little more and scooting down her body, grabbed the hem and pulled, divesting her of the article and leaving her in her matching panties and stockings. He cursed quietly when he saw this, running his hands up her legs and thighs, stopping when he reached the waistband of the boy shorts and hooked his finger into it, removing these as well. 

‘Addendum.’ He started, making her look at him. ‘So you’re a MATCHING lingerie girl. Secondly, I think...we’ll keep these on.’ He continued, motioning to her stockings. She was suddenly grateful that she had chosen hold-ups today, meaning she didn’t need a suspender belt. 

‘What can I say? I like pretty underwear.’ She responded quietly. 

‘So do I.’ He said gruffly and then he was on her again. 

Titania gasped out when she felt their bodies collide softly and she felt his nakedness against hers, his manhood pressing against her, hard and ready. He rolled his hips against her as he kissed her once more, making her moan for him and allowing him access to her mouth again. They battled for a moment before Ruki’s hands were moving again. He ran them down her sides slowly, stopping at her hips and moving back up again, along her front this time, stopping when he reached her breasts. He massaged, caressed and played with them, driving Titania a little mad as her lust started to really pick up and pulse through her. She arched again, pulling her mouth from his as she did so but Ruki, undaunted, just moved down her body again, nipping and sucking here and there until he reached her nipples and promptly sucked one into his mouth. The hand that had been freed, dragging a trail down her torso, making her twitch, until he reached her core. 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ 

She was already damp, he noticed as he slipped his finger between her folds and began playing with her, circling and rubbing over, her clit before sliding his finger down and into her body, pumping it in and out, just to pull out and start the whole process again. All the while, Titania was starting to get louder as her gasps turned into quiet moans and then increasing in pitch as Ruki started to move faster and with more pressure as he continued to also massage a breast while ravaging the nipple of the other with his mouth and teeth. He was relentless with his attentions and Titania couldn’t hold herself back from voicing her approval. Soon her end came, when he inserted two fingers inside her and hooked them, pumping in and out quickly, while using his thumb to continue his clitoral assault, she went stiff for a moment and then she crashed, her walls clamping around his fingers in a death grip as she arched and cried out for him, her body wracked with shakes and convulsions. 

Ruki smirked as he pulled his hands from her body, waiting for her gasping breaths to regulate and for her body to stop twitching a little more. After a few minutes, she had started to settle again and that’s when he took up his position above her again, guiding his cock to her entrance, he paused for a moment and looked at her, asking her silently. She nodded without hesitation and that was all he needed. He slid into her in one smooth motion, both of their mouths spilling moans, hers loud, his soft. He waited for a moment, just enjoying the feeling of being inside her before starting to move. 

At first he kept his thrusts, slow and even, not pounding into her just yet, even though he really wanted too. As they both started to be overcome with their shared pleasure, Titania pulled her legs up closer to herself and tilted her hips, making Ruki sink into her deeper than he had been. Ruki’s cool snapped then and he start to pound into Titania’s body, taking her legs and pushing them up towards her chest. As his thrusts increased in depth and speed, Titania’s moans and cries reached a fever pitch. He was hitting somewhere deep, deep inside of her and it was making her see stars, her body feeling electrified and like a bomb that could go off at any minute. 

Suddenly, Ruki pulled out of her and as she went to protest the action, he shushed her and grabbed her, flipping her over onto her stomach and pulling her up onto all fours, then raising himself onto his knees, he slid home again, setting a brutal pace. Titania tried to keep up by pushing back against his thrusts but she couldn’t and soon, the strength in her arms left her and she collapsed onto the mattress, her front against it while her ass stayed in the air. This though, enabled Ruki to hit a different, but equally deep part of her that had her screaming. He continued his brutal assault, his lips dropping a deluge of curse words, as he continued to drill her. But soon this wasn’t enough for him either and he wrapped his arms around her chest and pulled her up against his body, her back to his chest, driving himself up into her over and over, a hand falling to her clit, starting to rub vigorously. She didn’t last long under this torture before she was reaching her second release, crying his name as her walls clamped around him in a strangle hold, her entire body quaking against him. Ruki swore harshly when he felt her shudder around him and pumped himself into as roughly as he could, chasing his own release and soon, it came for him too. Her name spilled from his lips in a shout, as his whole body went rigid, his hips moving erratically as his cock pulsed, spewing his seed deep inside of her, to coat her insides. Both toppled to the bed then, their strengths leaving them temporarily.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Ruki rolled over onto his back, his arms flopping to either side of his head on his pillow as he panted, while Titania lay against the bed, still on her front, turning her head and resting it on the pillow beside Ruki’s. He looked over at her and smirked, making Titania launch into a giggle fit. Ruki getting infected as well, as he started to laugh. 

‘The fuck was that!?’ Titania asked through her giggles. 

‘That...was the Rare Ruki Treatment.’ He chortled in response. 

‘I didn’t realise I was sick.’ 

‘Oh you were. You were dreadfully sick, you should be fine for now but you’ll need to come back in a few days and get another dose.’ 

They burst out laughing again, looking away from each other. But then their laughter was cut off when they heard a loud beep outside. Oh shit! Ruki’s car!

‘Oh my God! That’s the car! And you’re not even ready!’ Titania gasped as she bolted upright, starting to panic a little. Ruki shook his head, grabbing his phone and hitting his speed dial, his phone connecting to his driver. 

‘Moshi, Moshi Tanaka-san. I apologise, I am running late this morning. Please go ahead and make your way to the venue, I’ll get a ride with my assistant as soon as I’m ready.’ He waited a few moments, listening to the other man and then he hung up. 

‘Right, now that we have extra time...’ Ruki said, then pulled her back down over him, his body raring to go again, as Titania yelped in surprise, then laughed, straddling his waist. Now it was her turn to show off.


	7. Riveting Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh no! It's the final chapter guys! This has been fun to write. It's been screwed up and humorous but fun. So I hoped you enjoyed this little slice of my mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And to finish this out, another group photo!
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/146688857@N04/33399430668/in/album-72157690149611843/)
> 
> And just for fun, I had to add this one. Read this final chapter and then come back and look at this and tell me that this picture doesn't fit the end scenario with Titania, before she leaves the room, perfectly. With all of their facial expressions and stances lol. But it might just be me.
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/146688857@N04/46551913504/in/album-72157690149611843/)

After their second rough and tumble, Titania having full control that time, Ruki had gotten up and went about his day as normal, except when he went to shower, he pulled her in as well. His reasoning was that she probably wouldn’t want to work all day, while she was a sticky mess. She had agreed and so they had shared his shower, Titania tying her hair up, so that it wouldn’t get wet. Once they were done in the shower, an almost impossible feat, given Ruki’s incessant hands wouldn’t stop fooling with her, they got out and dried off, both dressing quickly. 

Once they got downstairs again, they went to the kitchen and as Ruki got Coron gathered, as he would have the dog with him today, Titania prepared their travel mugs with coffee and set them on the kitchen table beside her purse. She then opened Ruki’s fridge and pulled out some yogurt and fruit for him, given he hadn’t eaten all of his breakfast. Once everything was gathered together, they both made their way out the door, Ruki locking it behind them before they climbed into Titania’s car. 

Within minutes she had the engine started and was out of his driveway in record time. They drove in silence for a short while, until Ruki broke it. 

‘Titania? Two things. One, can I smoke in your car? And two, I hope you know that wasn’t a one time deal for me.’ 

‘Yeah! Go right ahead, I smoke in it, so I don’t see why you can’t. What do you mean not a one time deal?’ 

‘I mean, I would like it, if we had more than just sex together. This morning happened, not just because I wanted to take care of at least one of your needs for a change, but also because I have wanted to take care of all of them, for a while now.’

‘So, what? You want to be with me? Like, in an actual relationship?’ Titania asked in shock.

‘Why the fuck wouldn’t I! Look at you! I really don’t know how you can’t see what I see in you. Why wouldn’t I want to be with someone, who not only knows everything about me but knows what I need, when I need it, before I even know I need it? And we now know that we’re definitely compatible sexually, like there’s no question there at all. But more than that, you are caring, to an absolute fault sometimes, considerate, funny as hell and the brand of nerdy that I like. You love horror movies about as much as I do, which is, quite frankly, terrifying because I really LOVE horror so I might be wanting to date someone, who has the potential to kill me in my sleep but hey, keep shit exciting right?. You’re a music junkie and I know you like much of the same stuff as I do. You’re basically perfect for me. So now, I want to be perfect for you but I can’t do that, if you don’t let me try.’ 

‘Ruki...I’m not saying you can’t. I’m just floored that you want me. I never thought, in a million years, that, that would be a thing. Hoped but never expected. So to have you say it and tell me, I don’t know what to say or do right now.’ 

‘Yes.’ Came Ruki’s voice.

‘What?’ Asked Titania in return.

‘Just say yes. What you’ve hoped for, is literally being offered to you, so just say yes and that will be that.’ 

‘It’s not that simple though! I want you to be sure.’ 

‘Titania, it is that simple and trust me, I am more than sure. I’ve been sure for months, I just never got the right opportunity to approach you.’ 

‘So you did it with sex!? That could have backfired so badly.’ Titania exclaimed.

‘Well...I...may have had some help...to ensure it didn’t...’ Ruki answered, his tone evasive and quiet.

‘Wait! WHAT!?’ Titania yelled as she screeched to a halt outside the venue, turning to look at him. 

‘Ok, I know you’re probably going to be pissed but uh...the guys...may have helped me...this morning.’ Ruki answered, placing his hand on the back of his head and rubbing, his nervousness clear.

‘So everything I went through this morning...you...you ORCHESTRATED!’ Titania yelled, giving him a ferocious glare. 

‘Yeah...I did..that. But hear me out!’ Ruki rushed out, not giving her a chance to speak. ‘It happened for more than one reason. Please just listen. This plan has been in the works for a little while. A few months ago, Aoi and I overheard you talking to one of your friends on the phone. We weren’t trying to eavesdrop, I promise, we just happened to hear and we got worried for you, so we continued to listen because we knew you would lie your ass off, if we asked you outright, even though we all know that you’re a terrible liar.’ He paused and took a breath, looking at Titania to see if she would let him continue or not. When she stayed silent and her glare had lessened a little, he continued. 

‘So, we heard you talking to your friend about your struggles. Not only in the dating world but just general needs and such. The biggest complaint you had, was the fact that you missed the intimacy with another person, that came with not only a relationship but from sex. And this was a thing because of you working for us.’ He paused again, finally taking that cigarette from his pack, that he was supposed to have smoked, before he started to talk and lit it. Titania decided that she needed one to and so pulled one from her pack also. After a few draws, Ruki began to speak again.

‘You went on to explain the whole, guy having a hard time accepting five dudes etcetera. And, well, I also heard about the fact that you were sure you had, either already fallen, or were starting to fall for me. That’s when I started to put a plan in motion because, well, I felt the same way about you. At first, it was just Aoi and I but then the rest of the group found out accidentally and wanted in. I know we didn’t go about it in the best way but we also knew, with the type of person you are, that normal methods wouldn’t probably land with you, and you would find some way to get out of taking care of yourself, no matter what we said or did because you’re just so God damned self sacrificing. So we agreed to do something drastic. Which was what this morning was all about. We banded together for you Titania. We wanted to give back. So the guys were acting this morning but I, I wasn’t. What happened with us, was very real and very wanted.’ 

‘Ruki...you could have just TOLD me how you felt! You didn’t have to go to these absolutely ridiculous lengths! None of you did! I understand why this happened but it doesn’t make me any less mad about it. You all screwed with me and you literally screwed me, which I’m actually not complaining about but still.’ Titania replied, her look softening. 

She could understand why they did it and why they thought normal shit wouldn’t have worked with her but the fact remains, that they didn’t try normal first, they just went straight to insanity and put her through the ringer. But as she thought more, she realised that this morning, this morning had been good for her. She had learned a lot about herself and she had found stuff that she needed to change, that she didn’t even know about. These things and more, wouldn’t have even occurred to her, if it hadn’t of been for their insanity. So, could she really be that mad with them? She had gotten a lot out of the experience but they, with the exception of Ruki, hadn’t gotten anything from it. So, could she really walk into them, guns blazing and start verbally tearing head off? She should, like really, she definitely should but she also didn’t think that was necessary, they knew they were taking a risking, they knew it was a fucked methodology that could back fire horribly but still they had taken that risk for her. So no, she could fume but she had to forgive them, starting with Ruki, her delectable mastermind. 

‘But, that aside. I get it. And yes, Ruki, yes I’ll be yours. Not that you deserve it, you sadistic mastermind but yes.’ She said as she leaned over and planted a kiss to his lips, slow and soft at first but then more passionate as he started to respond. They kissed for a little while, finally pulling apart, both smiling. 

‘I’m sorry we screwed with you so badly Titania. I promise, we won’t do anything like that again.’ 

‘You fucking better not, or I’ll walk and leave all your asses in the dirt. One mammoth strike, that’s all you five get and you all used yours up at once.’ 

‘What are you going to do to the guys?’ 

‘Something they deserve.’ She replied as she got out of her car. 

She dropped her cigarette to the ground and crushed it under her heel, then made her way into the venue and to the rest of the band, Ruki rushing after her, his panic starting to set in.

An hour and a half later found Titania, sitting on a couch in front of all of her bosses, each one looking sheepish as fuck. She had spent the past hour, giving them a stern telling off. All five hung their heads and took it, knowing they could have all figured out a better course of action. 

‘Now, for your punishments. Each one of you, are going to give me...hazard pay. Get the check books out boys. The actions of you this morning, are now deemed hazardous. Because now, none of you will have qualms about me seeing you naked, so it’s probably going to happen more, just because you all don’t care anymore. So, hazard pay. Reita! I’ll take six hundred yen from you, because you didn’t let me see all of you, I appreciate that but you were overly insinuative. Kai! One Thousand from you, because not only did you let me see all of you, you also got a touch fresh with me. Uruha! 500 from you, because even though you let me see all of what you got goin’ on, you taught me a small lesson, that has good juju for my life from now on. Aoi...oh Aoi! You, you are paying me two thousand because you not only let me see what you were working with, you also pretended like you were actually going to bed me, so you got really fresh! But I will deduct five hundred from that, as a discount, because your parting words, ultimately gave me the final push and now I have Ruki to show for it.’ Titania smiled wickedly as she heard the collective groans from the four men but then Ruki piped up. 

‘So, what about me then? How much do I have to write out on my book?’ Ruki asked with resignation.

‘Oh Ruki. Baby. You don’t write anything out because guess what, the price is much too high for you. So you, you get to work it off. So, I am going to write out coupons. Coupons that you HAVE to honour anytime I cash them in. Doesn’t matter what time of day it is, or what you’re doing. I say jump and your only question will be how high? Got it?’ She said, giving him a deadly look.

‘What kind of coupons?’ He asked nervously.

‘Sexual ones. But ones were I’m the one that benefits. The ONLY one that benefits.’ 

Ruki’s eyes widened and then his head dropped to the table with a groan. He was now Titania’s whore for however long and suddenly, the rest of the guys didn’t feel so bad. All four making their feelings known, with the consecutive tears from their checkbooks, as they pulled the top check free and then Titania had four checks in front of her. She smiled and with a short ‘pleasure doing business with you.’ She slid all four checks into her wallet and dropped it back into her purse. Then got up, pressed a kiss to Ruki’s still dropped head and made her way from the dressing room, making sure everything was ready for the guys for their rehearsal. Not hearing as all five released a collective sigh of relief. 

‘So Ruki, I take it everything went well?’ Asked Aoi casually as he sipped at his coffee. 

‘Too fucking well Aoi. Too fucking well.’ Ruki replied, his voice muffled by the table but clearly melancholic. 

A chorus of cackles rose from the table as all four men burst out laughing at Ruki’s melancholy tone. Not everything that glittered was gold after all. Well, he’s asked for it, time to pay the piper and lie in that bed that he had made. A bed called Titania.


End file.
